Beautiful Scars
by MyNameIsViolet
Summary: Bree had the perfect mask, until her brother finally noticed. I suck at summaries, sorry. Please read! I do not own lab rats! WARNING: contains self harm.
1. Chapter 1

She lets tears flow freely down her face to mix with the crimson blood flowing from her arm. Everything was just too much. 'I'm bionic, I should be stronger than this', she thought. But she was week. At least in her eyes she was. To everyone else, Bree Davenport was this cool, spunky girl with no emotions whatsoever. The girl who acted like a boy. You could say anything to her and she brushed it off. They were beyond wrong.

The girl they saw was not who she really was. The girl her brothers knew wasn't the girl that she actually was. They would prank her and make her feel bad about herself. They didn't mean to of course, but that didn't make it any less painful. So every day she would hide behind a fake smile and witty comebacks, then at night she would take her anger and sorrow out on herself with neat, crimson lines.

One day, her routine changed. It started out as any other day, she got picked on. She told the bully off and went on with her day until she went to math class, which she had with her brothers.

Bree walked into 7th period and sat down in between her brothers as any other day. The teacher started talking and of course none of them were listening. Even chase lost interest in the subject. He was looking around the room until he glanced at Bree's arm. Her sleeve was partly pulled up from drawing on her paper. He saw a red line on her wrist. He blinked, hoping it was a trick of the light, but when he opened his eyes again, his worst fear was there. His sister was cutting herself.

**Chase's POV**

I was sitting in 7th period bored out of my mind. Adam was poking Bree and I could tell she was getting mad. I glanced down at her arm and say a red line. I blinked and blinked but it was still there. Why in hell would Bree cut herself? How come none of us noticed this before? Just then, I saw Adam look at me then at Bree. I guess he noticed something was off too. He looked at Bree's wrist and his eyes widened. He knew.

"Mr. Tate, I just got a message from our father telling us we need to go home", I called out.

He sighed, "Alright, be sure to sign out." he said. Bree looked at me weirdly, but Adam knew what I was doing by the look on his face. We all walked out of the room.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Bree knew something was off. "What's going on-"all of a sudden she felt to strong arms wrap around her, rendering her unable to move. Next thing she knew, she and Adam were sitting on the floor in the courtyard, her in his lap. Chase was sitting in front of her holding her hands. "Bree" he said, "Is there something you want to tell us?".

She knew what they were getting at, but she played dumb. "No..." Both Adam and Chase sighed. Adam took her arm and pulled up her sleeve, getting more of a look on how bad it was. "Then how do you explain this sweetie". He whispered, tears going down both his and Chases face. Bree looked at Adam, then Chase, and broke down. Adam wrapped her in a tight hug, but not too tight on account of her didn't want to hurt the fragile girl in his arms, and rocked her. Chase took her hands in his and kissed her head. 'This isn't right' He thought. 'We should've noticed sooner'. He hated himself for not noticing the long sleeves in the middle of summer or the time he saw blood on her sleeve. He was too wrapped in himself to notice.

Later that night, Adam, Bree, and Chase had a sleepover in Adam's room. Bree walked in with her pillow and teddy bear, with a sweater, with a tank top underneath.

"Bree", Adam said, "Take the sweater off, you have nothing to hide." She took it off and for the first time they saw the worst of it. The cuts went all the way from her shoulder to her wrist. As she was taking the sweater off, sher tank top rose and you could see more cuts. They gasped, sighed, and pulled her on the bed in between them and just cuddled her the entire night.

For the first time, Bree felt loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The next morning, Bree woke up in the both of her brothers arms. She smiled. Then her mind flashed back to what had happened the day before and she felt tears fall down her face. She slipped out as quietly as she could without waking the boys. On they way out she grabbed her razor.

She went to the bathroom and closed the door. Still crying, she took out the razor and held it to her wrist and was about to cut when she heard the door open _'Shit',_ she thought. She chose to pretend that she didn't hear it and pressed down on her skin. "Bree, Stop.", Chase's voice filled her ears. She stood there, still as stone. She started to press down more, when she felt a hand on her wrist and an arm on her waist.

"No Bree. Not again", he whispered. She started crying inching to cut. '_Just one',_she thought. '_I just need to do it one more time'_. She began to cut her wrist when Chase very carefully took the blade from her. She screamed at started hitting his chest "NO! Give it back! You hate me! Just let me do it! Let me die!". She lost all control of words and started full out sobbing. Her knees gave out and she fell to the ground, bringing Chase with her.

Chase felt tears on his shirt and his face. He hated seeing his sister like this. To him and Adam, she was the most precious thing in the world. She was their sister. They would kill to protect her.

They just hated that they couldn't protect Bree from herself.


	3. Chapter 3

I know someone out there is going to murder me because this isn't an update, but I'm struggling with ideas. See, this was originally only supposed to be a one-shot. Then you guys wanted another chapter, so Im asking you guys to help me brainstorm.

Ps, check out my new story "One hell of a mask" in the Percy Jackson series, tell me what ya think!

-Violet


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I know some of ya'll are getting a little restless about another chapter so I decided to write a quick one tonight.**

Bree woke up later that day still on the bathroom floor in the arms of her brother. His arms were wrapped protectively around her waist. She looked up and smiled. Then she frowned. _I shouldn't be putting them through this,_ she thought. She thought of everything that had happened throughout the past few months. From being bullied, to the cutting. And most of all, she thought about her secret. The one that no one knew, not even her brothers.

She had a boyfriend. That they knew, but what they didn't know was who he really was. On the outside and to everyone else, he was this nice, friendly, athletic guy who everybody loved. But what they didn't know was that he was the exact opposite. When no one was looking he was a mean, abusive guy. She did the best she could to hide it, but they would find out eventually.

Then she thought of the perfect plan. Run away. No one would ever have to know what she went through every day. She could leave this life and start a new one. But someone would surely find her, so she decided the alternative. Suicide. They can't bring her back if she's not in that world anymore. It was such a good plan, she was mad at herself for not thinking of it sooner; she could've ended it a long time ago and been away from her boyfriend, Ethan, for good. At the moment, she decided. Tonight, when everyone fell asleep, she would out her plan into action.

Tonight, she would kill herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a long time but it took me a month to get to where I had time to write this story with school and all that. Here's the next and possibly final chapter, I hope you guys like it!**

Bree Davenport sits on her bed writing, she needs the letter to e perfect. No mistakes. Everything that needed to be said had to be in this letter. She couldn't leave anything out. Her hands were shaking with a mix of fear and anticipation. She knew what she needed to do and she was ready. At least she thought she was.

_Love always,_

_Brianna Claire Davenport_

And with that, the letter was finished.

It was time.

Bree went down for dinner. Her last meal on earth. She made sure her face had no signs of what she was planning before she went downstairs. Nothing could go wrong. As she took her seat between Adam and Chase, she felt nervous. 'What if they figure it out? They'll hate me more than they already do', she thought. She had to do this. The pain was just too much to handle.

"So sweetie, how was your day?" Tasha asked. 'If only she knew' Bree thought. "It was fine, great actually" Bree murmured, sarcasm dripping, yet no one noticed. She excused herself and went upstairs, locking the door to her room in the process. Imagine the horror if someone walked in. It would ruin everything. No, she knew what she was doing; she had been planning this all day, there were literally no flaws whatsoever.

She was ready.

Robotically, she put the letter right next to where her body will lay, so it's seen along with her. She didn't want to die without giving them an explanation. That would kill her soul. They needed to know why; otherwise her death would mean nothing. She would be forgotten. _She _would be nothing to them. Her name would be forgotten. No. That wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to explain to them why she couldn't fight the battle and why she ultimately lost the war, they had to know.

Slowly, she got out her razor, a bottle of sleeping pills, and a bottle of vodka, to really get the job done. No mistakes right? She placed herself on her bed, neatly, and began cutting. When her arm was pouring with blood, she stopped, and opened the bottle of vodka. She drank about half of the bottle before she opened the pills, taking them, handfuls at a time.

About 5 minutes later, she could feel the affects. She laid herself down, razor in one hand, letter in the other, and closed her eyes. The last thing she ever heard was a knock at her door and someone saying "Goodnight Bree", then the world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Don't kill me for not updating sooner, I didn't have access to Microsoft Word for a while but that's fixed now so I will be updating sooner. **

**Also, I was thinking of posting what Bree wrote in her suicide letter. Let me know what ya'll think!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

There wasn't a sound in the entire house.

In Davenport/ Tasha's room, the only thing you heard was Davenport's slight snoring. Tasha was either too deep in sleep to notice or too tired to care about her husband's snoring.

In Adam's room, not a sound. In Chase's room, you hear mumbling in his sleep. In Bree's room, dead silence.

No pun intended.

**Adam's POV in 3****rd**** Person**

Adam was sound asleep, dreaming of throwing Bigfoot across the room, and the skies raining ice-cream. To him, this was normal. The only thing that didn't fit was in a split second, his dream went from Bigfoot and frozen treats, to a black room and Bree. She look pale and sad, but almost… content.

"Bree, are you actually here, or am I dreaming?" Adam said.

"You're not dreaming Adam, I'm here" Bree replied, hugging him. As soon as she hugged him, Adam knew something was wrong. She wouldn't be in his dream unless she was trying to tell him something. Adam didn't want to let go of her, wishing he could just keep her in his arms and protect her from whatever was hurting her right now. Little did he know that she might have already been gone.

"Adam, you need to listen to me, I don't know how much time I have left. Thank you for being a good big brother. I'm so sorry for being a burden to you and Chase for so long. I am so sorry that things ended this way. Take care of Chase and Leo for me okay? You guys need each other in a long run" Bree said, with tears running down her cheeks. "I love you". She gave him one final hug, turned around and walked away. "Bree!" Adam shouted.

Adam woke up with a start, breathing heavily. A split second later he was out his bedroom door, running to Bree's room, banging on Chase's door on the way, praying his brother would hear it and wake up.

When Adam got to Bree's room, he went to open it, only to find it was locked. '_Shit', _he thought. He started banging on the door yelling her name. Chase comes up to the door, with a sleepy look on his face. "Dude!" he said to his brother, giving him a 'what_ the hell are you doing?' _ face. "Something's wrong with Bree" Adam replied. This woke Chase right the hell up. He starts banging on the door, yelling his sister's name. Finally, Adam couldn't take it anymore. "Stand back" he told his brother. Chase's eyes widened and he stepped back 4 feet. Adam yelling and broke down the door in one hard kick.

As soon as the door was down, Adam ran over to where his sister lay, almost lifeless. Crying, he looked around, trying to figure out what happened, but Chase beat him to it. "She tried to kill herself" Chase said, trying not to let tears fall. "Wait… tried? Is she still alive?" Adam asked yelling at his brother. Chase nodded. "We need to get her down to the lab and wake Davenport up." Before he could finish his sentence, Adam had Bree in his arms and was halfway down the hallway. Chase took this as his cue to go wake their father up.

When Chase came down the lab he had Davenport in tow. Davenport, looking at his near dead daughter, knew exactly what to do. "Guys she's going to be okay, I designed your chips so if you were to swallow poison or anything else that could kill you, all I have to do is flush your system with a push of a button. We have to act fast though. I'm surprised she still alive by her readings" he said. He walked over to the hologram table and flushed Bree's system. At the same time, Adam and Chase sobbed with relief.

As Bree was now resting peacefully, and not in a death coma, Adam had carried her back up to her room and he and Chase were now laying down on each side of her on the bed, Adam holding her. They weren't going to let her out of their sight anytime soon.

"Hey Adam" Chase said.

"Yeah"

"How did you know there was something wrong with Bree?" He asked. Adam smiled slightly and looked down at his sleeping sister in his arms, and replied.

"It came to me in a dream"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I promised I would update sooner and I am a girl of my word. I will also be posting Bree's suicide letter within the next 24 hours so keep an eye out for an update!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The next morning, Bree woke up in the arms of her older brother Adam. She sat there for a few minutes dazed and confused. Until it hit her. She failed. The one thing that could've freed her from everything, she failed. How could she possibly have failed? Did they read the note? So many questions were running through her head right now. She was so sure she got the job done. She started screaming herself, thus waking up Adam and Chase. Adam immediately tightened his grip on his younger sister, hoping to calm her down, but to no avail. Her screams turned to cries until she ultimately sped out of the room.

"Bree!" Both of her brothers called her name, but she was gone. They heard Leo yelp, so they assumed she was still in the house. They looked at each other and ran downstairs. But Bree was already in an almost insane state of mind. She grabbed her secret razor that she had hidden in the house in case she lost her other one somehow, and locked herself in one of the many bathrooms in the house.

"Where is she?!" Chase yelled. "Dammit Bree where are you?!" Yelled Adam.

"Guys, calm down! Bree's probably just brushing her hair. What's the big deal? There's plenty of bathrooms." Leo interjected.

There was silence in the hose for exactly 3 ½ seconds, both brothers glaring. "Calm down? CALM DOWN?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SHES DOING IN ONE OF THESE BATHROOMS? DO YOU?!"

"Geez Adam chill, her hair isn't that impor-"He couldn't even finish his sentence before Adam had him against the wall with a fistful of Leo's shirt. "Do you have any idea what happened last night? My little sister tried to kill herself! For the past few months, while everyone was asleep, or watching a movie, or even talking to her at the dinner table, Bree was cutting into her skin under the table! Our_ sister_ was harming herself because she felt so bad and none of us noticed! So don't tell be to fucking calm down or I will throw you across this house and out the window, you got me?!"

Leo gulped and nodded, tears running down his face. But not from fear, but from the fact that he didn't notice the fact that she never had her hands above the table and she was always looking down. He just figured she was texting. How could he have been so stupid?! "I'll help you find Bree."

With the help of Leo, the trio found Bree in under a minute. Adam didn't even bother checking to see if it was unlocked. He turned the handle and it broke off, giving them access to their bleeding sister. Adam had her in his arms in a split second. "I'll do get Big D" Leo croaked. This was too much for him to see. He just wanted to get out of there so he wouldn't have to see his only sister so broken. "No, don't get him we can handle it, just let him sleep. He deserves it after saving her last night." Adam said. Chase couldn't even speak. He just stuck to stopping the blood and bandaging Bree's wrist without breaking down himself. "What happened last night? And how long have you guys known that Bree was cutting?" Leo asked. Adam cringed at the word _cutting_. He never put a label on it because he felt like if he did then it would be real. "Bree's been feeling depressed for a while now. I don't know how long or why. She always seemed so happy around us and Ethan. What could possibly make her feel so bad that she would want to take her own life?" Leo looked up guiltily. "Actually that statement isn't entirely true" he said shakily. Chase spoke up finally. "What do you mean? Did you know this was going on?! What do you know?" "No, I swear I had no idea that Bree was depressed! What I meant was, her and Ethan haven't seemed entirely happy lately. Every time I bring up his name, Bree always changes the subject, and I've seen them fighting around school." Leo said all in one breath. "Wait… What do you mean, fighting?" Adam asked. "I don't know exactly how bad. She never seemed mad, just a little scared and sad. I tried to ask her about it one time but she brushed it off and said they were just having a bad day." Leo replied.

As if right on cue, Bree's phone went off with a text message. Ethan. "Speak of the devil" Leo said sarcastically. Adam smirked and Chase let out a snort. "What does it say" Chase asked. Adam unlocked Bree's phone easily, knowing her, the password would her siblings' names. He looked at the phone, and if it hadn't been for Bree passed out, he would've thrown it at the wall and then punched the wall himself. "Read for yourself" Adam said angrily. He tosses the phone to Chase. Chase looked down at the phone and read the message.

**From: Ethan **

_**Where are you stupid fat whore? You better not have told or I will hurt everyone you love, and make you watch! You're coming over tonight for a little bit of fun ;) Be here at 9:00 or you'll get it worse than you ever have before! –Ethan**_

"That bastard! I'll kill him!" an angry voice said. It was deeper than both Adam's and Chase's voices combined. Leo instinctly backed up as far as he could from the voice.

"Chase calm down!" Leo said, his voice wavering from fear. "Little late for that, otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"Spike"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**No I'm not. MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!- Quoting Rick Riorden.**

**Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry I'm a little late. But I promise to make up for it in this chapter!

Enjoy the story!

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Within 10 minutes, Spike had the entire house in ruins. Spike himself didn't know why Chase was so angry, but he just went with it.

"Chase calm down!" Adam said, halfheartedly. The truth was, he almost didn't want Spike/Chase to calm down. Adam was to the point of having his own little Spike come out. But for once he had to keep a level head for Bree's sake. Leo certainly couldn't calm both him and Spike down without getting killed in the process. So for his sister's sake, he took a deep breath and charged after his enraged sibling.

Bree's POV in the 3rd Person 

Bree woke up to the sound of her phone ringing, on the bathroom floor, for once not covered in blood. She shakily stood up and reached for her phone, looking at the caller ID. Ethan. She silently cursed and answered the phone. "Hello?" she said timidly.

"**Hello Bree" **said the voice, Ethan**. "I've missed you baby. I was worried that you didn't get my text earlier, so I decided you should come over now. Be here in 10 minutes or Leo gets it. Love you baby. Oh and wear that short black mini dress." **And with that, he hung up the phone.

Hands shaking, Bree pulled herself to her feet and tiptoed to her room. She put on the dress and super sped out the house, barely catching all three of her brothers calling her name.

Within 5 minutes, Bree was at Ethan's house. She took a few deep breaths and knocked on the door, trying not to cry at what she knew was about to happen.

"Hey baby. I've got something special planned for you."

**To be continued…..**

**-Violet**


	9. Update

Hey guys! Don't kill me for this not being update! But I just wanted to thank you guys for all the reviews. UrFriendTheNinja your post cracked me up!

I promise you guys I will update by the end of tomorrow. Just bear with me and I promise it will be worth it.

Love ya'll

-Violet


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys!

I'm sorry about being AWOL for the past couple months. A lot has happened these past couple months, which I'm not going to get into. Ill di the best I can to update a chapter by the end of the week.

Sorry guys

-Violet


	11. Beautiful Scars Update

Hey guys! I know half of you are ticked because I haven't updated in over a year, and I'm sorry. I have decided that I am going to redo the story because I am not happy of where it ended up. It will still be along the same lines; I just want to do something different with the story. I will do my best to update again before the end of the day.

-Violet


End file.
